


Dracula Kanaya

by ForIronicPurposes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForIronicPurposes/pseuds/ForIronicPurposes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose suggests a book and takes her leave. Kanaya goes back to her initial work. Except she doesn't.</p>
<p>{Sorry for the really bad summary ^-^"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting online, so please be nice. I can take constructive feedback if you have any suggestions to make other stories better that I might right 0u0
> 
> Comments and likes are always appreciated! In anycase, enjoy~! ^-^

“Hey Kanaya darling, what is your take on Dracula?” Rose inquires, thumbing the pages of the well used book in her lap.

The virgo troll chuckles and looks over her shoulder at her matesprit, stopping her analysis on an old battered scroll she found in one of the rooms on the meteor.

“Dracula? You must be referring to Trollcula, the rainbow drinker, I assume.” she turns away and sighs, smoothing the rolled out edges of the parchment with care. “I’ve never really gotten into it I must say… Is that what you’re reading now?” Kanaya walks over to sit next to Rose with her hands on her lap.

 

Lips coloured black curl up into a beautiful smile as the human turns the page of the book, emitting a mesmerizing crinkle.

“Unfortunately I am not.” She turns her head after placing the red ribbon between her now saved pages. “However that’s no excuse for you to not trying to read it. It really is quite the read.”

 

Kanaya hums in acknowledgement, staring through the closed book in contemplation before she feels her companion put her hand on her cheek. Her warmth contradicts the troll’s peculiar chill and sends shivers up her spine. Rose’s lips make contact to her other cheek, leaving a black lipstick print there. “In any case, I must go tend to our dear friend Dave. I have news to tell him about, nothing serious. I’ll see you later.” Her thumb strokes her cheek bone once, before smiling amorously and leaving.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later honey. I love you.” The jade blood says before her partner can leave.

 

Rose winks. “Flushed for you too.” With that she turns the corner and disappears from sight.

 

Sighing, Maryam stands and dusts the non existent dirt off her red skirt. Walking, she goes back to study the scroll only to stop short as her eyes flick towards the many bookcases and shelves full of dusty books accompanied by odd trinkets. Biting her lip she tries to suppress the urge to listen to her Rose’s words. To no avail. Huffing in distaste, Kanaya shakes her head and trudges to the bookcase. Running an index finger over the spines of the books, the troll’s keen eyes are set on retrieving the so called good read.

 

Finally finding the novel, she plucks it off of it’s place and blows on the cover, ridding it of many layers of grime. Kanaya looks over the book rather intrigued. This was not what she expected said object in hand to look like at all. It was a black leather bound book with gold trimmings and the front cover of the novel appeared to have a gold bat imprinted there. The spine of the rather classy looking find had two crescent moons and two stars, it also had the authors name as well as the book’s name. Although it was rather tattered from long days on the poorly kept bookshelf, she could still read the dark maroon words.

 

Perhaps Rose was right about this book. I think I owe this book a fair chance at disappointing me. The jade blood thinks to herself as she smiles down at the book, clearing some more dirt off the interior. Turning on her heel she makes way to a european lounging sofa. It was made of oak wood and had a headboard of interesting craftsmanship behind it. The comfortably soft fabric, the colour of plum, had flowers dotted across it’s face and with the same colour, had two striped pillows.

 

After sitting down, Kanaya opens the book once more and begins to read. For hours and hours on end she devours the book. Digesting it. Letting it sink in. The more she read the book, the more interesting and engrossing it became. Every twist, every turn, every emotion ever thought of passed through her as she turned the pages. The adventure of Jonathan Harker, the morphed mind of a psychopath, the lonesomely evil plot of Dracula and the heartbreak of Mina Harker. It all blended in with each other. Melding and mixing, traversing each of their fellow character’s plotline. Everything was morbidly perfect.

 

Jade eyes grow wide as the reader releases a breath she never knew she held. Cups of tea litter the ground and coffee table in front of her. Closing the book with an air of finality, Kanaya Maryam runs a hand through her messy hair. A wave of melancholy washed over her as the realization hits that she had completed a good book.

 

Just then Rose walks in the room but stops for a minute at the doorway. “Kanaya, love?” she starts as she makes for the couch to sit beside her lover. “What’s the matter?” she asks, pulling the troll to her, giving her a hug.

 

“Nothing in particular darling. I’ve just realized that I had completed a book I was reading.” Kanaya replies dimly, hugging the human back.

 

“Which book were you reading?” Psychedelic purple eyes scan the space around them, nose twitching slightly in distaste at the mess surrounding them before she spots the book her friend was telling her about. “Oh! So you took my advice and read Dracula?” Lalonde exclaimed pleasedly.

 

“Yes I did and you were quite right. It was a marvelous read.” She replied in awe, picking up the book once more just to have it in her lap.

 

The short blonde haired girl smiles knowingly and pats the raveonettes shoulder amicably. “Well I’m glad you found the book interesting and although I love that you’re happy, Karkat had spoken to me as I was walking over here.”

 

Kanaya raises her head to look at Rose with a expression of curious surprise. “What did he say?” She inquired with concern. Karkat was a close and dear friend of hers, she hates to think any ill will upon him.

 

Kissing her girlfriend’s forehead, she effectively calmed her down. “Calm. Karkat just said that there was an orb for you to retrieve down in one of the transportation pads.”

 

Less worried than before the owner of jade coloured eyes sighed. “I suppose I should do that now then.” Begrudgingly she got up from her seat but not before she kissed Rose. “I expect to see you tonight then?” she inquired, winking.

 

“Oh, most definitely.” she said rather coyly, winking.

 

Smiling, Kanaya leaves the room, heading towards the transportation pod that leads to one of the abandoned labs throughout the meteor.

 

...They never did see each other again that night.

 

 


End file.
